


I Break a Sweat

by Funstyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Food Kink, M/M, idk if this counts as food kink but :/, light grinding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:11:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funstyles/pseuds/Funstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry likes when Louis eats cereal on the couch</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Break a Sweat

Its late when Harry finally gets home from work.

He knows Louis is already at his apartment, his car parked outside of their building where it usually is. He gets out a few hours before Harry and finds the key Harry keeps hidden under the door mat. He lets himself in while Harry is at work to wait. Harry has come home many times to find Louis curled up on the couch sleeping with an empty bowl of cereal on the coffee table. Harry loves nights like those.

Tonight though, Harry opens the door to find Louis still awake. He's sitting on the couch with the tv on eating a bowl of froot loops. Harry has never told Louis, but its an extreme turn on to him when he does this. He spreads out on the couch with just a pair of his old sweat pants on and a bowl of cereal resting on his tummy, watching him take bite after bite filling his belly up and falling asleep after. Harry tries so hard not to get hard every time, but trying not to get hard makes him hard and its just a lost cause.

"Hey babe" Louis says, noticing Harry standing in the doorway of the living room still.

"h-hey" Harry says, startled out of his daze, eyes fixated on the little dribbles of milk trailing down Louis' smooth tan chest.

"oh shit" Louis says, noticing the milk too and using his thumb to wipe it up before sticking it in his mouth to suck off.

Harry almost whimpers, its so hot.

Louis noticing Harry and the all to obvious bulge forming in his tight pants, smirks with his thumb still in his mouth.

"Liking the show hm?" he says, honestly amused at how easy it is to get Harry worked up.

 _"Shit_ yes" Harry says quickly walking over to Louis on the couch and straddling his lap, careful not to spill the cereal bowl.

"Baby, you're so hard" Louis says, feeling the bulge with the hand not holding the cereal.

Louis moves to put the bowl down on the stand next to him but Harry stops his hand and brings it back between them. Harry stares into Louis' eyes, something he's done so many times before.

"Take another bite" Harry says, his voice low and rough.

Louis not breaking eye contact gets a spoonful of cereal and milk, lifts it to his lips, and takes a bite. Harry watching as the spoon slides between his lips and back out again. Louis chews for a second before Harry whispers a breathy "now swallow"

Louis does, swallowing the bite as Harry leans down and begins to gently nibble and suck on Louis' adams apple that bobbed as he swallowed the cereal. Louis moans as Harry makes his way down to the junction of his collar bones and presses kisses back up to his throat then up more to lick the corner of his mouth. Its sweet and fruity from the milk.

Harry pulls back as Louis' mouth opens to say something before closing it again.

"I like when you eat, I like thinking about your tummy being full" He says almost shyly.

"Baby that's so cute why didn't you ever tell me this" Louis says, running his thumb over Harrys hip gently and sweetly.

"didn't want you to think I was weird or something" he answers

"No I think its hot" Louis says, making Harry giggle.

"you wanna know whats even hotter?" he says wiggling his hips down onto Louis'

"what is hotter" he asks.

"I kind of want to fill my mouth with your big cock while you fill your belly with cereal" Harry says leaning in to nibble on Louis' ear.

"mm I'd like that" he answers truthfully.

Harry smiles, dimples prominent on his flushed cheeks as he scrambles to get off Louis' lap and pull down his sweat pants. Harry's mouth waters at the sight of Louis' cock flushed and hard resting against his thigh.

He wastes no time at getting the cock to fill his mouth. Sucking Louis right down with barely enough room to breathe. He works him in his mouth getting him all wet and messy with saliva. Louis moaning and squirming above him while trying to eat cereal. Harry looks up and sees him take a bite and that only make him suck harder, licking up and down the thick cock and flattening his tongue against the vein because he knows Louis loves it.

"m'gonna come" Louis moans

Harry pulls off "Want you to fuck me" he says voice rough from sucking cock.

"Get the lube babe" Louis says putting down the cereal for the first time. Harry sees and doesn't mind. He would like both of Louis' hands on him while getting fucked.

Harry quickly gets the lube out of the bedroom and gets undressed in front of Louis. His tattoos and hard cock on full display for him.

"So beautiful for me baby c'mere"

Harry climbs on Louis' lap groaning as their cocks rub against each other and kisses Louis hard, tasting the sweet fruity cereal still on his lips.

"Need to be opened up?" Louis asks softly.

Harry nods, and breathes deeply in anticipation as he hears the cap to the lube open and Louis' now slicked finger pressing into his hole.

"Nice and slow" Louis whispers as he slides a finger in Harry. He sets a slow pace, gently fingering him before adding a second finger and really opening him up.

"M'ready Lou, don't want to come until you're inside me." Harry whines.

"Ok baby hang on I got you" Louis says pulling his finger out and grabbing the lube to slick up his cock.

Louis positions his cock at Harry's hole before slowly pushing in little by little until his whole cock in enveloped in Harry's tight heat.

"Feel so tight for me baby always so good for me, my good boy." he moans, rubbing gentle circles into Harry's soft hips.

"I feel so full of your cock, so big..." Harry trails off, burying his face in Louis' neck.

"Full like my belly" Louis whispers making Harry grunt and lift up his hips and slam back down on Louis' cock making them both moan. Harry doesnt stop, just keeps bouncing on Louis' cock and Louis laying back letting Harry take what he needs. It doesn't take long for Harry to reach down and tug his cock and moan as he comes, squirting up Louis' chest followed by Louis coming in Harry's clenching hole. He bites down on Harry's shoulder as he continues to work himself on Louis until they're both sweating and oversensitive.

Louis pulls out and holds Harry close to his chest, feeling his heart hammering away. They kiss and cuddle for a while before Louis breaks the silence.

"You know if there's ever something you like please tell me, this was so hot and I love making you happy" he says.

"Promise you won run away screaming if you find it weird?" he asks.

"Harry you literally just got off to me eating cereal" he giggles

"so it wasn't too weird then?" he asks

"I'm still here arent I?" Louis says smiling.

"Yeah" Harry says before leaning in to kiss Louis' sweet lips "you are" 

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if there's any typo's I didn't proofread this but enjoy :) feel free to comment


End file.
